mycompaniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Acme Motor Car Company (PA)
The Acme Motor Car Company '''was founded in 1901 by James C. Reber in Reading, Pennsylvania. Its industry was automobiles and its headquarters remained in Reading, Pennsylvania. The company was sold to Devlin & Company in 1905, and again in 1906 to Herbert M. Sternbergh when Acme went into receivership. In 1911, the company sold its site and plant to J. H. Sternbergh, who went on to create the S.G.V. Company. S.G.V. automobiles were manufactured by Acme until 1912. '''COMPANY NAMES Reber Manufacturing Company (1901-1903) Acme Motor Car Company (1903-1912) MODELS Note: '''The following list is not 100% correct, further research may be needed. '''1902-1903 * "Type IV" Model A Touring (5-passenger) 1904 *"Type V" Touring * "Type VI" Touring (5-passenger) * "Type VII" ??? * "Type VIII" Touring 1905 *"Type V" Touring * "Type VI" Light Touring * "Type VII" ??? * "Type VIII" Touring/Tonneau (5-passenger) * "Type IX" Runabout * "Type X" Touring Runabout * Delivery 1906 * "Type XIV" Touring/Tonneau (5-passenger) * "Type XV" Touring/Limousine (7-passenger) * Delivery 1907 * "Type XVI" Runabout (3-passenger) * "Type XVIII" 'Sextuplet' Touring (7-passenger) * "Type XIX" 'Midget' Runabout (2-passenger) * "Type XX" Touring * Delivery 1908 *"Type XV" Touring (7-passenger) * "Type XVI" Runabout * "Type XVII" Touring * "Type XVIII" Touring (7-passenger) * "Type XIX" 'Midget' Runabout (2-passenger) * "Type XX" 'Sextuplet' Touring (5-7-passenger) * "Type XXI" 'Fairmount Sextuplet' Runabout (2-4-passenger) * "Type XXI" 'Fairmount Sextuplet' Tourabout * "Type XXV" 'Vanderbilt' Touring (5-7-passenger) * "Type XXVI" 'Standard Quad' Touring (5-7-passenger) * "Type XXVII" 'Special Quad' Touring (5-7-passenger) * Delivery 1909 *"Type XVI" Touring (5-passenger) *"Type XVIII" Touring (7-passenger) *"Type XVIII" Limousine (7-passenger) * "Type XIX" Special Runabout (2-passenger) * "Type XX" Touring (7-passenger) * "Type XX" 'Special Grand Prix Racer' * "Type XX" Limousine (7-passenger) * "Type XXI" Touring (7-passenger) * "Type XXI" Limousine (7-passenger) * "Type XXI" Runabout (3-4-passenger) * "Type XXV" Touring (7-passenger) * "Type XXV" Runabout (3-passenger) * "Type XXVI" Touring (5-passenger) * "Type XXVI" Roadster (3-passenger) * "Type XXVIII" Touring (4-passenger) * "Type XXVIII" Roadster (3-passenger) * Delivery 1910 * "Type XX" Special Tourabout * "Type XX" Touring (7-passenger) * "Type XX" Limousine * "Type XXI" Special 'Sextuplet" Roadster (2-3-passenger) * "Type XXI" Tourabout (4-passenger) * "Type XXV" Special Touring (4-5-passenger) * "Type XXVI" Roadster (4-passenger) * "Type XXVI" Touring (5-passenger) * "Type XXVII" Touring (5-passenger) * "Type XXVII" Runabout * "Type XXVII" Limousine * "Type XXVII" Touring (7-passenger) * Delivery 1911-1912 *S.G.V. Touring (5-passenger) *S.G.V. Roadster *S.G.V. Close-Coupled Touring (4-passenger) *S.G.V. Landau-Brougham *S.G.V. Landaulet (6-passenger) *S.G.V. Limousine (6-passenger) *S.G.V. Runabout *Delivery 1900reb.PNG|'1900 Reber Prototype' reber3.PNG|'1902 Reber "Type IV" Model A Touring' reber.PNG|'1903 Reber "Type IV" Model A Touring' reber2.PNG|'1903 Reber "Type IV" Model A Touring' acme4.PNG|'1904 Acme "Type IV" Touring' acme2.PNG|'1904 Acme "Type VI" Touring' acme8.PNG|'1905 Acme "Type VIII" Touring' acme18.PNG|'1905 Acme Touring' acme3.PNG|'1905 Acme "Type X" Runabout' Acme_Opera_limousine_(1905).jpg|'1905 Acme 'Opera' Limousine (special-order)' acme14.PNG|'1905 Acme Delivery' acme16.PNG|'1905 Acme Delivery' acme7.PNG|'1906 Acme "Type XIV" Tonneau' 516mnT+RnlL.jpg|'1906 Acme "Type XV" Touring' acme6.PNG|'1906 Acme "Type XV" Touring' acme15.PNG|'1906 Acme Delivery' acme12.PNG|'1907 Acme "Type XVIII" 'Sextuplet' Touring' acme11.PNG|'1908 Acme "Type XX" 'Sextuplet' Touring' Acme-1909-2.jpg|'1909 Acme Touring' 1909-acme-runabout-40118.jpg|'1909 Acme Runabout' acme17.PNG|'1909 Acme-built Fire Truck' acme9.PNG|'1910 Acme Tonneau' acme13.PNG|'1910 Acme Special 'Sextuplet' Roadster' acme19.PNG|'1911 Acme S.G.V. Touring'